moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nialna
=Description= ----She is a bit shorter than the average Dwarf, but her form is quite full. Her hips are thicker than most, and her chest and arms are lean and toned. looks as though she has seen battle in the past. Her skin is a bit rough in places but overall, soft and subtle; almost sun kissed. You’ notice a deep scar on her left shoulder, a bite mark. Deep, but healing over. Her hair is White, with a radiance to it. A piercing in her left nostril with a handful of freckles under her eyes gives her face the appearance of someone quite young. Her eyes, however, look tired and old. Equipment Clothing She is wearing a Teal silk dress.loose on her body, it really shows off her finer features. The dress is being held up by a tight metal choker around her neck, embossed with a golden jewel in the center. A cloak and Hood, Teal with golden detailing, shroud her face while traveling. Jewlery On her left hand is a thin metal band, enchanted to send out a blinding blast of light if needed On her left wrist is a beaded bracelet. Precision cut moonstone. There is a Shield enchantment on it used to throw up a short duration protective barrier. Rapture Forged from true silver, saronite, and the breath of a young emerald drake; harmonizing the balance between shadow and light, Rapture was created with the intent to contain and harness the power of a soul stone. Nialna wields this weapon to wipe out all traces of the scourge on Azeroth (see Forging Rapture) Soul stone During the Northrend conflict, Nialna came across a small gem being once worshiped by twilight cultists. Alone in the frigid cold, the gemstone called to her, and guided her to its location. It whispered to her and promised her the power she sought to destroy the undead blight for what they did to her father.(see The War) =History= ----Nialna has had a rough life up until this point, but there is always a silver lining. She strives to protect the ones she loves and will do anything and everything to see that through. From farming potatoes in her youth, and sewing beautiful dresses and cloaks in her free time, to fighting alongside the argent crusade, and becoming a Lieutenant Commander; Her life has been far from uneventful. Youth Fuhren and Stephany Hillfield were simple people. Fuhren had dreams of owning a small farm, and getting away from the big city of Ironforge to start a family with Steph. During the orc invasion, the two decided to scrape together whatever little they had, and left the city with the hope to settle down someplace quiet, avoiding the conflict all together. They took a small boat up the coast of the wetlands, and settled on a small cove in the Hinterlands. Here, Fuhren was able to start building a modest farmstead. A few years went by, and Stephany became pregnant. The two were happy. She gave birth to two beautiful twin girls, Nialna and Rhona. When the girls were only 2 years old, a small ship docked at their farm; the Orc pirates had shown up. Fuhren and Steph protected the girls at all costs. The two proved successful and dispatched the raiding orcs, Defending their farm. However, during the attack, their only boat was destroyed, and Stephany was wounded. With no boat to get help, and not enough medical supplies to treat her wounds, there was no hope. She was buried under the apple tree on the property. Many years passed. Fuhren did his best to raise the girls, and vowed to always protect them. The three of them tended the farm for 14 years without incident. They would take a small boat down the coast to the Stormwind harbor twice a year. They loaded up all their crops and stayed in the city for weeks at a time until every single item was sold. While in the city, Nialna met a young Frankie Jones. She was the only other person besides her sister she could call a friend. The two grew up together (see relationships) The girls turned 17 right around the time of the Northrend conflict; Rhona decide to pursue the elements and the visions she was having. (see relationships) Nialna and Her father were drafted by the Argent crusade. The War The argent crusade recruited all able bodies during the height of the Northrend conflict. Nialna and Fuhren were drafted as infantrymen in the front lines. The two of them had very little combat experience, and the harsh cold was the worst part. Bitter, painful, and unforgiving: unable to get warm; Unable to feel anything; Her battalion got lucky for many months. After a point, they began to get confident, they felt that the war effort was possible after all. But this feeling would soon fade, as they were being toyed with. In the middle of the night, the scourge attacked their camp. Everything happened so quickly, within what felt like seconds, it was over. The scourge moved quietly with tactical precision. Even on her guard, Nialna could not hear the attack soon enough. The undead moved through her camp and killed everyone in sight; the only sounds being the gargled cries for help as her comrades choked and drowned in their own crimson blood. Nialna Prayed to the light, but there was no answer. There were too many to fight, so she did all she could. she ran. Not knowing if there were any survivors, Nialna had no choice but to push on. She thought about giving up, but something inside her kept her going. After a few days, that 'something' grew stronger, and she felt something pulling her, giving her direction. She followed this pull, and it eventually brought her to a small cave that seemed abandoned. Inside the Cave, Nialna found a few things: there were torn banners that seemed to belong to twilight cultist; a stone slab with a small radiant jewel sitting in the center; and in the corner of the room, there was what looked like a dead whelpling. Upon closer inspection, the whelp was very skinny and barely moving, but it was faintly breathing. Its hide was a pale white, and its rib cage was showing, it was so frail. Nia used the last of her food rations to help nurse the whelp back to health. She set up camp and stayed there for 2 weeks. melting the snow outside to keep the whelp hydrated, and cooking her rations down into stew to spread them thin. While nursing the whelp back to health, the gemstone on the stone slab began to pull her more and more. Eventually, Nialna took the stone and gave in to its whispers. it seemed to speak to her, told her to do things. It had a powerful aura around it that gave off feelings of fear and despair. but through it all, she could feel a raw power that she had never felt before. Nialna left once the whelp was able to eat on its own, and she set off into the night. Fueled by a blind rage towards the scourge, she gave herself completely to the stone, and she didn’t remember much of the next few days. She only remembered killing. Not just the undead, but, anything that stood in her way. She lost control, and was pushed to the brink of insanity; and during this rage, the whelp she nursed back to health left the cave and had followed her. Nialna accidentally hurt the whelp, and that was the only thing that snapped her out of it. Nia immediately took the whelp, and left Northrend; abandoning the war effort. She went to her camp that was attacked before she set off, and to her surprise, she found a few of the corpses missing, including her Father, Fuhren. Forging Rapture After abandoning the war effort, Nialna was considered a deserter by the crown. This did not phase her as she had only one goal in her sights; to find a way to harness the power in this gemstone she found, and use it to wipe out every last trace of the scourge. In its raw state, the Gem was far too manipulative, and if used, would consume its wielder like it had done previously. Nia traveled northend for a while, looking for a solution. She came to the conclusion that the only way to harness an object so powerful is to fully understand it and marry its polar opposites together. creating a balance. She came across the dangerous Saronite, alleged blood of an old god, and fused it together with gold, one of the few known metals able to Harm the undead. The only way to permanently kill an undead is to burn their body. The whelp that Nialna had nursed to health was now a young drake. its scales were permanently white from whatever the twilight cultists were doing to it in that cave. its power was drained, and it was only the shadow of a drake. over time, Nialna and the drake grew quite close, and she called the drake Tasuri (see relationships) knowing what would happen if Nia was unable to forge a proper vessel for the gemstone, Tasuri willingly offered the little remaining power she had, and with dragon fire, was able to melt down the ore and forge a weapon able to contain the Gemstone’s raw power. This was all Tasuri had to offer after Nialna saved her life; and together, Rapture was born. The strange gemstone inside still spoke to her, but she was now able to harness its power, and bend it to her will. The weapon made Nialna and Tasuri unstoppable. Cleaving the scourge in two, the enchanted blade caused their corpse to burst into flames on contact. Present After the war, and the fall of Arthas, Nialna traveled back to the eastern kingdoms with Tasuri in an attempt to stay low. She was still considered a deserter by the crown, but, she felt she was in no real trouble as enough of the people were lost in the conflict. She kept to herself, and tended to her father’s farm. Recently, she discovered her childhood friend, Frankie Jones, was still alive. The two now had a lot of catching up to do. That much time can change people, and both of them were surly changed. Currently, Nia is helping Frankie track down a Worgen kingpin responsible for murdering her family and infecting Frankie with the worgen curse. Although, Nialna doesn't quite understand, Frankie is still her last remaining friend, and she will do whatever it takes to protect her. With the help of a group of 'employees', the two of them are attempting to find the killers involved as well as learn to control Frankie’s Worgen form =Personality= ----Nialna is a sweet girl. Experienced from the war, but sincere. She used to be quiet and reserved while living on the farm, but since the war, she became jaded and hard. She can be quick to snap, but in the end, her only intention is to protect the ones she cares about; even though her methods are a bit unorthodox. Her childhood friend Frankie, reminds her of a simpler time, and Nialna sees how damaged Frankie is from the recent events. Nialna tries to comfort her and mend her mental wounds. At her heart, she will always be sweet and sincere, but when push comes to shove, and the ones she loves are in danger, her feelings fade, and she becomes cold; doing whatever is necessary. Faith Having been raised to worship the Holy light, and the light failing her in that one time of need in Northrend, Nialna is weary of its divine promise. Seeing and experiencing the raw power of the void first-hand she, however, realizes that it's too powerful a force to be used on its own; but it is equally as dangerous to abandon it and shun its existence. The only true path is to: balance these two forces; learn from them; never abuse one or the other. The brightest lights cast the darkest shadows, and just as in all things in life, there is a balance. Quirks Living in isolation for so long has left Nialna a little bit socially inept. She doesn't always react to social situations appropriately. Nialna also still harbors a burning grudge towards the undead scourge. She will seek out and destroy any mention of the undead; to her own detriment. Relationships Frankie Jones Rhona Bruis Tasuri the Drake __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dwarf Category:Characters